


Welcome Home

by MissKittyFantastico



Series: Down for the Count [15]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: After WWE Buffalo, F/F, Group Hugs, Other, Polyamory, Reunion, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: It doesn't feel real until it actually happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI I HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS.

Bayley felt in denial of the entire thing.

Finn had told them he would be coming back the weekend after Fastlane. It was exciting, but it didn't feel real. Finn was a tease. That's just how things were. Maybe he’d just show up in a suit and say a few words. He wasn't going to actually wrestle.

...Was he?

She went back after her match, brushing past Sami as she did. They locked eyes for a second, sharing a nervous energy. “Watch out for him, okay?”

“Way ahead of you, Champ,” Sami whispered as he reached his hand out to her and squeezed.

Bayley paced nervously in the locker room as she changed. Was he going to be okay? Would he actually wrestle? Was his shoulder going to pop out again?

“Dude,” Sasha sighed as she walked over to Bayley and put her hands on her shoulders. “Your boys are about to go on. Why are you still here?”

“I don’t know,” Bayley whined. “I just feel like… I don’t know if it feels right yet. I don’t know if I’m ready for this.”

“We’re not ready for lots of things,” Sasha said as she held Bayley’s face in her hands. “But Finn is ready for this. Go be there! Or I’ll drag you!”

“Can we do both?”

Sasha playfully rolled her eyes as they ran to the curtain as Jericho’s music hit, holding each other’s hands as they did. Sasha pushed Bayley forward to peek behind the curtain. Jericho talked up the crowd, which still felt surreal that Bayley got to watch that every night.

Suddenly, the room went dark and the crowd exploded as the music gasped.

Bayley felt herself gasp too.

There was Finn, walking to the ring. Where he belonged.

Pride swelled within Bayley’s chest. She gripped the curtain as she watched Finn command the crowd and light up as Sami entered the ring after him. Soon came Kevin and Joe with Triple H not too far behind. It was so much all at once.

“You going to be okay there, Bay?”

“I think so,” she muttered as she wiped at her eyes. For the rest of the match, they stood together, their fingers linked together as the match went on. As soon as Jericho got the pin, Bayley walked away from the curtain, running back. 

“Where are you going,” Sasha shouted after her.

“You know!”

Sasha groaned as she ran after her back into the hallway just outside of gorilla. Bayley caught her breath slightly as she watched Kevin and Joe spill back. Hunter immediately jumped into his job, checking with the producers. Joe locked eyes with Bayley for a brief second, then just rolled his eyes. “Enjoy your time with your boy, _champ._ ” 

He then aggressively brushed past her, causing Sasha to scoff. “Rude!”

“It’s okay,” Bayley assured as she rubbed at Sasha’s arm. For a long few minutes, they waited in the back as Jericho’s music faded into Finn’s. Finn was probably taking his time. Sami too. Bayley was patient though. She had waited six months. She could wait a few minutes more.

As soon as they hit the back, there was excited cheers. Karl and Luke seemed to swarm him immediately, calling him ‘hoot’ and ‘brother’ in quick succession as they hugged Finn and ignored Sami. “I think this calls for a celebration tonight. What do you think,” asked Gallows.

“I mean, I’d love to,” Finn replied, then quickly looking over to where Bayley was standing. He smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, she felt like she was back in the Performance Center the day they first met, Becky excitedly by his side. Finn then looked back at Sami, then at Karl and Luke. “But I have plans.”

Karl looked over at Bayley, a slow realization coming over him. Luke followed suit, his face contorting in confusion. “The nerd? Really?”

“Hey, that’s Nerd _Champ_ ,” Finn asserted as he walked away. “Show her some respect.”

As Sami followed after him, he walked over to Bayley. Bayley felt time slow as she stepped closer to him. “Hi.”

“Hey you,” Finn smiled. Sami walked over, putting his arm around Finn. “So what have I missed?”

Bayley sniffed as she practically jumped Finn, wrapping him in a tight embrace. He laughed and hugged her back. Before she knew it, Sami was around the both of them, holding them close. 

It was real. It was 100% real. “I missed you.”

“You saw me two days ago, love.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah… I know. I missed you too. The both of you.”

Sami nuzzled his head against Finn’s. “We did too. It wasn’t right without you.”

They then stood there in a few silent moments, taking it all in. Together again, the three of them. It had been long, but God, was it worth it.


End file.
